


Outlaws

by Scorpio_Karma



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, F/M, Racism, Tragic Romance, Witch Covens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_Karma/pseuds/Scorpio_Karma
Summary: In the 30s Kai Parker has been exiled from the Gemini coven and is living a life of crime traveling across America leaving a trail of bodies in his wake. He ends up in Mystic Falls during one of his travels and meets Bonnie Bennett, a witch who's had a lot of misfortune. They have a connection that takes them on a journey neither expected.





	Outlaws

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from the Vampire Diaries or it's characters.
> 
> A/N: So this takes place in the 30s, a time I was nowhere near living in so some things may be unintentionally historically inaccurate, There's only so much research I can do.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: This takes place in Virginia during the 1930s, so some of the language racist.

“Jeremy!” She runs up to the jail cell where stands behind the bars.

“Bonnie, thank god!” He reaches his hand out to take hers.

“How did this happen?” She has tears streaking her face.

“I’m sorry Bon I had to. I messed up.”

“What did you do?”

“We weren’t going to make it. They were going to take everything.”

Bonnie steps back from him. “Are you gambling again?” 

The look on his face tells her everything. “God, I can’t believe you would this! How much?! How much of our money did you piss away?”

Jeremy lets out a defeated sigh. “A lot, I had to go to my parents.”

“Let me guess they were a whole lot of help. What’d they offer you this time?”

“Nothing, so I had to take matters into my own hands.”

Bonnie looks at him with an annoyed expression. “Wow, they really are heartless,” she says more to herself than anyone. “What do you expect me to do Jeremy? I only make so much at the diner and he’s just itching for any reason to fire me.”

“I know Bon, I’m sorry.”

“Are you? If you were sorry you would have stopped this years ago!” Her shouting alerts a deputy.

“I think it’s time for you to go. Only family is allowed to visit anyway,” the deputy says none too kindly. He grabs her arm and starts to yank her out of the room.

“That’s my wife!” Jeremy starts frantically reaching his arms through the bars as though that was going to do anything.

“Not in the state of Virginia.” He continues to roughly escort her out of the room.

* * *

Bonnie remembers that day six months ago when everything turned from bad to worse. She had to move out of their hole in the wall shack and move back in with her Grams. She didn’t miss the _I told you so_ , but Bonnie couldn’t blame her. The circumstances in which she moved out were not ideal.

Bonnie wanted a normal life, one away from magic—it hadn’t gotten her anything so she didn’t see what the point was. Her Grams still had a crappy job and was still treated like dirt by the town and magic couldn’t help change that. Magic didn’t keep her mother from leaving to find a new life—one where she could pass as white. Bonnie didn’t blame her for wanting something better, easier, she just wish she hadn’t left her to do it. And magic couldn’t keep her father around who moved up north when a career opportunity arose. Bonnie did blame him. Initially, he didn’t have the funds to move both her and him, but then he kept sending money to her and Grams, and never sent for her. It was as though he thought that you could parent a child from a thousand miles away.

Then there's Jeremy Gilbert, son of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, and heir of one of the four founding families. Grams said he was trouble, she could feel it with her witchy senses, but Bonnie didn’t care. Sheila Bennett, was their maid and when Bonnie became of working age so did she. That’s how she met him. He was three years older than her and the first boy to call her beautiful and mean it—she felt that with her witchy senses.

Of course, it was a scandal when at the age of 15 she started an affair with him and fell pregnant. She really thought she had found the one when instead of pushing her aside like she was dirty laundry he decided to marry her.

They had everything planned. They would run away to New York and get married and when they came back tell his family about the marriage and the baby, so they couldn’t do anything about it. The first part worked out, but when they came back the Gilberts promptly kicked him out with only the money from his trust fund to rely on—a trust fund that disappeared a few months later when the stock market crashed.

They made do found a place to live even though Grams begged Bonnie not to leave with Jeremy. They prepared for the arrival of their baby, a home birth alone because they couldn't afford a midwife. When the day came—the day that would make all that they went through worth it—she died with umbilical cord wrapped around her neck.

Neither took the loss well. Bonnie retreated in herself doing only the minimum to get by in day to day life and Jeremy took to drinking and gambling. He’d be gone weeks at a time—she was sure he cheated on her—and when he came back it was always in tears begging her to take him back. He always said he couldn’t live without her, the love of his life, and she’d take him back. In hindsight, that wasn’t the best decision, but she couldn't care, still couldn't. 

The Gilberts would come by occasionally and offer him money to leave Bonnie and come back to their home and every once in a while he’d go with them. It hurt every time he did, but Bonnie took it in stride because he’d always come back to her.

This, of course, all came with its toll when large burly men who worked for the Mikaelson’s would threaten her because of some debt Jeremy owed. Eventually, to pay them off he had to start doing liquor runs for them. As time went on he got on better terms with them, even befriending Kol, who got Bonnie a waitressing job at the diner they used as a front—something she wasn’t aware of until Jeremy went to jail. Alaric, the manager, didn’t quite approve of having a Negro working in plain sight, they usually worked in the back as to not deter customers, but Kol insisted—it seemed he had taken a liking to little Gilbert's unlawful wife.

Bonnie is behind the counter re-stalking the silverware when he comes in. She can’t see him but she feels his presence. _Another witch._ She decides to be aloof—not many witches came to Mystic Falls and if they did she wasn’t aware of it. Either way, he was just her customer today. She walks out from behind the counter and goes to his table.

“What can I get you?”

Their eyes meet, deep blue on viridian green, and the electricity she felt when he walked in intensified. She feels it in her stomach, not butterflies but bees stinging her from the inside, each one more painful than the next. Her senses tell her to move away from him, that he’s ruthless, but she can’t find it in her to move. There’s a draw that she can’t quite explain, it excites her—it’s the most she’s felt of anything in three years.

They stare at each other for a full five minutes before Kai decides to answer. “What do you got that’s good?” His voice is a little gruff like something is caught in his throat.

His voice snaps her out of her trance. “Huh?”

“What do you have that’s good? I’m not from the area, so I’m not that familiar with food.” His voice is clearer now with a note of mischief.

“What brings you here of all places?” It wasn’t exactly interesting or on the way to somewhere interesting, so it was odd when someone landed in Mystic Falls.

“I thought I’d go somewhere new completely out of my way and ended up here.” There's something in his voice that tells her that's not the full story, but she'll bite anyways.

“Well, welcome to Mystic Falls.” She has to stop herself from using a sarcastic tone.

“Thank you. You never answered my question?” Bonnie gives him a tight lipped smile.

“Oh, we’ve got three different kinds of soup: corn, onion and tomato; Chicken and brown rice; and our special biscuits and gravy—it’s mostly made from scraps, but Marcel somehow manages to make it taste delicious no matter what.”

“That sound intriguing,” he says salaciously not taking his eyes away from her. Bonnie gets caught in his stare, the bees hurting her again, but quickly gets interrupted.

“I need coffee, nigger.” She hears Herb, a regular, say from across the diner. Bonnie rolls her eyes and sighs. Her being visible didn’t deter some customers, it fueled them to come in more just to throw slurs at her. This one, in particular, was an older man in his 50s and had nothing better to do with his day. He lost his job and his house and mostly only came in for the coffee and free soup.

“One moment,” she tells Kai before grabbing the coffee pot and serving Herb.

“You have one job, and you can’t even do that right,” the old man berates. “How do I know you didn’t spit in this?”

Bonnie gives him the best smile she can muster up. “Why would I waste good spit on you?”

She can tell he’s about to pitch a fit, but instead coughs violently, startling her. He coughs more and blood starts coming up Bonnie backs away from him confused. Herb’s breathing starts getting cut off from how much blood keeps coming up.

Bonnie just stands observes the man dying right in front of her. Part of her knows it’s wrong to just do nothing while a man dies, but the other can’t help the vindicated feeling.

After 30 seconds of watching Herb try to get out the word “help”, she finally decides to do something. “Is there a doctor?” She turns around and looks to see if any one answers when she sees it, the warlock glaring at Herb intently. Bonnie cocks her head to the side observing him. He was unusually concentrated on the man, his lips were moving, but she couldn't hear a sound. Finally his eyes closed and from behind her she could hear Herb getting worse.

“What the hell are you doing Bonnie,” Alaric shouts running to help the old man breaking her concentration.

“I…I was seeing if I could find a doctor.”

“He doesn’t have time for a doctor.” Alaric does his best by hitting his back like you do with kids when they have a coughing fit, but it’s not enough—the old man dies face down in his soup mixed in a puddle of his blood. The site is quite grim especially when blood starts leaking out of his eyes and some through his ears. Bonnie doesn’t feel a thing. All she can think is that she’s going to have to clean up the mess.

“What the hell happened?” Alaric looks from the scene back at her.

Bonnie instinctively looks to her previous customers table and finds it empty. She turns back to her boss, “I have no idea.”

* * *

She gets fired, not surprising since he only kept her on as a favor to Jeremy because he got locked up, but favors only stretched so far. It doesn’t stop her from being livid. He even made her clean up the mess before she left, a mess she didn't make.

She finds him using a simple locator spell that even someone as out of practice as her could manage. He’s in a tent in the outskirts town, not even she ventured this far in the Outlands. This is where people who lost everything went. She lets herself in not caring about being polite. He’s got his back turned to her hanging something on a clothesline.

“What’s a sweet girl like you coming to a place like this?” Bonnie can hear the condescension in his voice. He turns to face her with stupid grin on his face.

“I’m not that sweet.” With the twist of her hand, she squeezes his airway causing him to kneel down on the ground grabbing his neck. “I saw what you did to that old man. He’s dead.” Bonnie lets up she doesn't want to overdo it and accidentally kill him. “Why would you do that?”

“Because no woman colored or not, should be spoken like that. You deserve respect and I’m not saying that just because you’re a Bennett witch.” Her smirks at the shock that crosses her face.

“So you know who I am, but I’m drawing a blank on you.”

“I’m Kai.” He holds his hand of for her to shake, but she stays firm in her stance. He eventually drops his hand in disappointment.

“Well, Kai, that’s sweet but unnecessary. I can take care of myself. I’ve been doing it years before you came to town and I’ll continue to do it years after you leave.”

“What if I don’t leave?” He walks to her in her personal space.

“You will. They always do.”

Kai moves a piece of her hair out of her face. “Who’s they?” He caresses her cheek with his knuckles.

“Not important.” She follows the movement of his hand as it travels down to her chin.

“Anyone who hurts you is important.” His voice is almost menacing as he forcefully tilts her head up.

Bonnie looks at him with an unimpressed expression. “Why? It won’t change anything.”

“What if I take you with me?”

She scrunches her eyebrows together in confusion. She doesn’t know him from Adam, has barely had a conversation with him and he’s already talking about running away with her. She snorts as she thinks of what happened the last time she left with a man who promised her everything. “Sorry, been there, done that, I know how it ends.”

Kai looks into her eyes and sees all the years of disappointment and he understands—he’s felt it. Instead of responding with words he uses action. He bends his head down to her and takes her mouth in his. It’s a slow kiss, tentative one—he’s not sure how she would react, but when she starts responding things start to heat up.

The electricity from earlier takes over and pushes Bonnie into a frenzy for his mouth. It’s new and unfamiliar—things were never so heated with Jeremy—and before she knows it he’s lifting her up and carrying her to his makeshift bed.

She doesn’t know where this will go, or what it means, all she knows is that it’s the best feeling she had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't quite know how this turned out, but I'm happy with it. I don't know when I'm coming back to this ( _I have a lot of WIPs to finish_ ), but I'm excited about this fic so it might be sooner than expected.


End file.
